


An Awkward Conversation

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: An Awkward Conversation<br/>Characters: Noah Puckerman and Burt Hummel<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Summary: Puck wants to ask Kurt out but has to ask Burt Hummel first<br/>Notes: Written for the glee_fluff_meme  prompt  <span class="u">Puck asks Burt's permission to date Kurt</span>.<br/>Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/>Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Awkward Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Title: An Awkward Conversation  
> Characters: Noah Puckerman and Burt Hummel  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Puck wants to ask Kurt out but has to ask Burt Hummel first  
> Notes: Written for the glee_fluff_meme prompt Puck asks Burt's permission to date Kurt.  
> Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Puck’s nervous even though he’d never admit it but he wants to do this right and that means actually ringing the bell instead of standing at the door for another five minutes. He takes a deep breath, running over the practiced words in his head and finally rings the bell. There’s no answer and he really hopes Mr Hummel is home because he might not get the courage to do this a second time. He rings the bell once more but still there’s no answer. He walks away half-annoyed and half-relieved.

The following day at school he walks Kurt to class on the pretext of discussing some song choices for glee so that none of his former friends can corner Kurt by the dumpsters. Kurt’s not stupid, he’ll figure out the bodyguard thing soon and probably tell him to back off. He really wants to ask him out but that would bring them even more attention assuming Kurt said yes. He knew he’d have to get Mr Hummel on side first after overhearing Kurt telling Mercedes why he messed up Defying Gravity on purpose. Kurt obviously cares about his dad.

He leaves glee practice as soon as it’s finished hoping Kurt isn’t going straight home. Parking outside he walks quickly to the door and knocks before he can talk himself out of it. Mr Hummel answers the door, “Kurt’s not home yet, would you like to wait?”

“I actually wanted to talk to you, sir.”

Burt smiles, this kid sounds like he’s been sent to the principal’s office. “Come on in.”

Puck follows him in glancing around the house but too nervous to notice much. Mr Hummel mutes the television. “You’re on the football team right?”

Puck nodded.

“I assumed you were looking for Kurt, you here about a job or something?”

He shakes his head and takes a breath. “I’m here about Kurt, I do know him from school though we’ve never been friends exactly. I heard about the call you got about him and how much he hated anyone targeting you.” He pauses not sure if he’s just broken Kurt’s confidence over something he was never meant to know in the first place.

Burt is surprised but touched, he worries about Kurt sometimes but it’s nice to know that Kurt also worries about him. In a town this small you’ll always find some small minded people but he sometimes thinks Kurt can handle it a lot better than he can.

“I came here today because I like Kurt, he’s a really nice guy and I’d like to ask him out if that’s okay with you.”

“Oh, well that’d be more his decision than mine don’t you think?”

“He hates that him being gay ever became an issue for you and if he were to start dating there’d be even more attention.” Puck tries to back pedal the conversation, “that didn’t come out right, I’m not blaming you or anything but I mean that I don’t think he’d date me or anyone unless you approved.”

Burt’s impressed that this nervous kid would actually come and ask his permission. He wants Kurt to be happy, he really does but part of him hoped there’d be no dating until he went to college and got out of this town. He knows people will judge but hiding isn’t the way to go either. “You’ve got guts kid, you ready for all the attention it will bring you?”

Puck nods, smiling nervously hoping this is leading towards a yes. “I can handle it, Mrs Taylor at the drug store already thinks I’m in a gang because of my haircut. About time I actually gave her something to talk about.”

Burt laughs, “yeah, she thinks I allow Kurt too much liberty with his wardrobe. Her own son has a DUI so let her try to judge.”

“Is it okay then, if I ask him out?” Puck asks nervously.

“It’s okay with me, if he says yes we’ll talk about ground rules and such but I’ll give you my support. It showed courage and respect to come here and it’d be nice to have someone else looking out for my son.”

“Thank you, sir.” Puck’s extremely relieved but almost immediately the nerves kick back in. He has to actually ask Kurt now and he’s even scarier than his dad.


End file.
